Academy Days
by TigerBlossoms
Summary: See Minore before she bacame a guardian and way before she fell for Raye Tigara.


First day at the Guardians Academy.

Its my first day in the GUARDIANS Academy,and I'm soo exited!Right now I'm unpacking all my stuff and getting my place set up,by the time this is over I'll be just like Kollam!A GAURDIAN!

I placed a photo of my brother Kollam on the nearby desk that I and a roommate will share,I haven't really met my roommate yet,every one here gets a roommate after all.But boys and girls are kept seperate -thank goodness!It would be a total NIGHTMARE if I had to get stuck with Raye Tigara!

Raye is a rude,immature,cocky,rash,and total IDOT!I can't remember how many times he's played a prank on me!Why on my 15th birthday Raye pushed me into the cake,it took forever to get the iceing out of my hair.I first met Raye when I was 14.

He came to Nuadaiz with his Aunt -which she happens to be a very good friend of my older brother Kollam- first time I met him I had a quick disslikeing of him,he put a spider down the back of my new summer kemono!His pranks are always harmless though,but still he is such a pain in my side!

I sat down on the bottom bunk -it was a bunkbed- and leand backwards with my feet dangling off the bed and my arms streached out.  
The door opened I shot up and hit the bottom of the other bed.Ow that hurt!."Omph ow!"I rubbed my sore head as the new girl stepped in.

"Hello,you must be my roommate.I'm Annabell Lockharth,but my friends call me Ann.Its a pleaser to meet you."She was a Newman,her hair was dark purple and her eyes were a warm brown,she was a dainty little thing,but she had a good build to her.

"Minore Sato,and likewise."I chirped,she smiled warmly and placed her bags down next to mine and sat down on the bed with a big sigh."Nervous too huh?"I giggled as she flopped backwards and the nodded."Well,I guess we should hurry up and get unpacked.We have about an hour before we have to go and meet the other GUARDIAN students."I smiled at her,she seemed really nervous,but who wouldn't?I have butterflies in my stomache!  
We both stood up and started putting our stuff in place,she pulled out a picture of a male Newman and a female human.

"..Those your parents?"I asked she turned her head to me after she placed the photo on the oposite side of the desk from mine."Yes they are.My mothers runs a store and my dad does shipping."She looked at the picture of Kollam,

"Is he your father?He looks pretty young."I didn't mean to,but I let out a deep sigh.

"No..He's my older brother Kollam.My parents died when I was young.They both were GUARDIANS."I pulled out my necklace and opened it,I showed her the hologram."These are my parents."I looked at it and smiled,over and over I've heard people say I look just like Father,especially in the face,but I also have my Mother's deep blue eyes.

We finished unpacking and Annabell decided to hit me in the face with a fluffy pillow!"Hey!"I gasped for a moment and then I took my pillow and started swating at her,we both were giggling loudly as we had our little pillow fight."Okswatow!Ok I think we should stop now!"I giggled at her,she put down her pillow and I did the same."Time to go then?"I nodded as I pulled out a fether from my short hair.

We both giggled before exiting the door,exited that we were begining training and we couldn't really keep it in,as soon as I stepped out the door and a tall dark red-headed Beast bumped into me,knocking me down!

"Whoops sorry shorty!"He grined,he was with another male Beast,his best friend Hank Tresher.His hair was long hazle and pulled back with a band.He look about as rugged and smug as Raye,the two hang out practically all the time,and now they were roommates.

"Oh hey Minore."He waved,he wasn't as anoying like Raye,but he was closeHe then smiled at Ann,she giggled.

"Is this your friend Minore?"Ann was helping me back up and had one of her sweet smiles,I glared at Raye."Far from it,watch out.Raye may look all sweet and inoccent,but he's the Gurhal's biggest pain in the neck!"

Raye smirked and chuckled,"I am not,Minore.Your just the most uptight girl in Gurhal."He shugged,I pushed past him,Ann giggled as she fallowed me.

"Soo who was the other Beast with Raye?"She asked,I tuned my head to her in a snap."Why do you want to know?"I cooed,her cheeks tinted very little pink.

"I-I just do...I mean I still don't know every one here and-and I'm just curious!"She said pretty fast,I giggled.

"His name is Hank.I don't really know much about him except that the two Beasts have known eachother for years."I told her,she twiddled her thumbs,I could tell she like Hank already,he was nicer than Raye,he ain't my type though.

" Wanna race?"I asked right before I broke out into a run,she chaced after me,I didn't want Raye walking with us -he'd most likely try to embaress me in front of everyone!

She was able to keep up with me easily,we soon made it to the training grounds on the GUARDIANS Colony,we were head to head now,the finish line was the large collum that held up the floor ubove.We both touched the wall at the exact same time!

"Tie!"I declared,we both burst into a series of giggles and laughs,I turned around and frowned as I saw two Beasts running after us,they were raceing just like we were.

Raye was in the front with Hank panting behind him,but before he touched the wall his face went from 'Yes I'm gonna win!' to a panicy'Oh crraapp!!'.He had tripped over his untied shoe laces and fell,his forhead smacked the collum,there was a painful sounding iWHAMP/i and he stood there with his face planted into the collum for just a few seconds before he slid down,he grabbed his forhead and started rubbing it hard.Everyone who saw bursted out laughing,Me?Well what do you think,I laughed the hardest!

He picked himself up,his palm against the red bump on his forhead,and smirked at Hank."I win dude."Raye chuckled."Yea yea,here's the five bucks."He handed Raye five Meseta with a smug face.

"Interesting show though."Then the two men started laughing,Ann grabbed my hand and started pulling.

"Minore,we have five minutes before we begin!Lets hurry and find our spots!"She giggled and we went to get in our seats,Head Master Lucan Nav (He is a CAST who has been in the GUARDIANS for over 160 years.I belive he is 178 now.) would address us and prep us for what was to come.At least thirty people were in the seats,all of them were there for the same reson we were,to become GUARDIANS,we found some empty seats in the front,and then the idot Raye came up and sat down next to me,Hank took the seat next to Ann.

"What?"A smirk flashed across his face,I gave him a warning glare."If you emmbaress me one time Raye I'll-"My voice was cut off by the voice of Head Master Nav,his voice didn't have any hint of mechinery,it sounded all human,old human.He wasn't in person,it was only a giant hologram of him.He was hunched over with his hands behind his back,he wore big round goggles and the top of his head was bald,he had a long white mustash-beard,he was thin looking.He's suposed to be one of the best fighters?He looks like a fether could slice him in half!

He looked over all of us."Ohohoho Looks like we have a full house here.Well I'll soon take you little youngsters and make true GUARDIANS out of you yet!Welcome to the frist day of the GUARDIANS Academy!"He sounded very playful and jolly and full of youth,despite his age.I scooted as far away from Raye as my seat would allow me."All of you are full of promise,I can see that!Ehehehe,during your training you will be tested.Don't worry,its not a paper test,we'll save the worse part for the last week Hohoho!Your tests will be difficult,you will be tested in special ways,each race has different strangth and weaknesses.But once you pass them you will become GUARDIANS."

I must have had a goofy smile on my face,I was just too exited!He continued on."Now,for the first month you will learn fighting techniqus,then you will do simulated missions were you may have to do by your self or in a team.In the GUARDIANS each mission,no matter how big or small,are all equal.Just like all races are all equal.Fufufu,now here's where the real fun begins!All of you are to report to the battle arena,you will learn how to handle you weapons.Hohoho Good luck,and don't mess with Howard,your instructor.He's got a mean temper!Ohohoh!"He laughed just before the hologram was turned off.The battle arena was were GUARDIANS train,even full-fleadged GUARDIANS train there.

I stood up with Ann and we both left Raye and Hank,the doorway ubove the battle arenas lit up,to show everyone where to go.We pushed our way through all the other people,till we found the large room were we would train in.

"Everyone line up neatly and orrderly with five in each row and await my next command!"A large CAST barked loudly,his tone was enough to scare me into lineing up,he was dark and very intimidating.His huma like-head was shaved and he was wearing a dog tag with the name Howard and camo clothing,and his voice demanded the upmost of obediance.

We all lined up like he told us to,he paced up and down the first row only -bad idea to get in the front line,somone had pushed me out of the seconed line so now Ann(who was standing next to Hank)was behind me,and Raye was next to me.

"Now that I have you attention,when I point to you,you are to state your full names and your ages.And I want to to speak it loudly,I want to hear you all the way from Parum!You first!"He pointed at a young haman.He stated his name,age 14,Howard nodded and went on to the next person,then the third.

"State your name boy!"He pointed at Raye."Raye Tigara,17."He spoke loud and clear,but Howard wasn't please."I'm sorry,you must be deaf.I said state your FULL name!"I jumped at his loud voice...I feel a little bad for Raye -a little."Raye Leon Tigara,aged 17!"He yelled out clearly,I could see drops of sweat roll down his face.(His name is Leon?Its sounds like neon!)

Howard nodded and then pointed to me."State your name!"My heart must have stopped then,"Minore Trisha Sato,aged 16!"I said quickly,but not too loud,Howard eyed me,his eyes dug into mine."I can't hear you little mouse!"I yelled out my name and age even louder again,it pleased him enough to let me go.  
Trisha...It was my mothers first name.

After all thirty of us finished Howard was about to bark another orrder when Kollam stepped in."Howard,this is the GUARDIANS,not the Aliance Millitary,we treat them diffently here then at the Millitary."He chuckled,I was sooo relived to see Kollam,Howard used to be a Alliance Millitary soldier but had transfered to the GUARDIANS because he couldn't stand the other racist CASTs.He was sure strict though!

Howard nodded,and walked off to another battle arena."Alright then.Now all of you here will pick a weapon and we'll see what you got."He smiled and everyone was able to break out of thier lines and we all chose our weapons.Then Kollam lead us to the dueling pads where there were many other GUARDIANS that would help us.  
We all were paired up with our own trainer -I was paired with a male Beast- and I was taught how to use a blade properly.

"A sword is like an extention of your arm,"He showed me by extending his arm with a wooden Saber in hand,the movment he used showed all-round control over the blade,"you use it for protection,GUARDIANS tend to avoid confliction that involves weapons unless its absolutly needed.Now I'll show you how to block an attack."He was younge,about Kollam's age,and just as kind.He taught me many ways to use the blade.

I heard a loud yell and looked over to Raye and saw he had picked a large sword and now had dropped it right on his foot!He was hopping on one foot while cradling his sore foot,what a klutz!I couldn't help but laugh at him.I saw that his instructor was shaking his head back an forth.Then I looked over towords Ann,she was useing a long-bow,her instructor was showing her how to fire it.

But basicaly everything went smoothly,it was two whole hours of useing our weapons,learning to fire our handguns and whatnot,and many other things.As far as I can tell,training is going to be easy! 


End file.
